1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic seats, and more particularly, to a quick detachable and adjustable magnetic seat for sleeve.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional resiliently movable magnetic device for sleeve is developed for meeting convenience of usage, so as to move a target object during the movement of the sleeve. Also, the target object is thereby able to be removed efficiently.
As shown by FIG. 1, a conventional magnetic driving tool 10 comprises a main body 11, a fix device including a first fixing member 12 and a second fixing member 13, and a magnetic device 14. The main body 11 is provided with a driving end 11a and an operating end 11b disposed in opposite to the driving end 11a. The first fixing member 12 is engaged with one side of a protrusion 15 inside the main body 11 facing the driving end 11a, while the second fixing member 13 is engaged with the other side of the protrusion 15 facing the operating end 11b. The magnetic device 14 has one end thereof slidably disposed in the fix device and capable of sliding in a limited range against the fix device, with the other end thereof capable of attracting the target object and sliding along the axis of the main body 11 against the fix device. However, once the magnetic device 14 and the fix device are combined into the main body 11, the combination thereof is unable to be disassembled. When the driving tool 10 is damaged or broken, the magnetic device 14 is prevented from being re-assembled into a new driving tool 10 replacement to be exploited. As a result, the whole damaged driving tool 10 shall be discarded together with the inner assemblies, causing a waste of resource.
As shown by FIG. 2, another conventional resilient sleeve 20 is further developed, comprising a sleeve body 21, a magnet seat 22, a magnet 23, a spring 24, and a C-clamp 25. The magnet 23 and the spring 24 are installed inside the magnet seat 22, with one end of the spring 24 resisting against the magnet 23. The combination of the magnet seat 22, the magnet 23, and the spring 24 is installed in a housing space 26 in the sleeve body 21, with the other end of the spring 24 resisting against the bottom portion of the housing space 26. Also, the C-clamp 25 is disposed around an outer edge of the magnet seat 22 for preventing the combination of the magnet seat 22 and the magnet 23 from detaching from the housing space 26. However, as described above, the combination of the magnet seat 22 and the magnet 23 is not allowed to be detached from the sleeve body 21 once the combination is installed therein. When the resilient sleeve 20 is damaged or broken, the resilient sleeve 20 shall be discarded together with the sleeve body 21, causing a waste of resource as well.